Love Renewed
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: second mummies alive story. summary is inside. just please Ja-Kal/OC story so R&R okay.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my first Mummies Alive story is started pretty well and I have several different idea's for new ones. But this one really stood out in my mind. So I'm going to start on it (because I have writer's block on the other right now) and this just might help me get unstuck.**

**Oh yeah and as always, R&R.**

(Presley has had a long time crush on one of his neighbors. A really cute older girl named Tia Alders. But there are several issues that pop up when he's around her. One; She's has a little bit of a twisted personality. Two; She has poor health. Three; She's the reincarnation of Ja-Kal's late wife!)

(************************************************* ************************************************** ***********************)

_"Yay! It's summer!" _Presley Carnovan whooped as he threw what was left of his long lost pages of school work in the air, startling his ancient guardians from their latest conversation about Scarab as he continued, "No more teachers, no more books, no more Mr. Style's dirty looks!" The four all stared at him silently as he jumped up on the old couch that they had brought back to the sphinx around the time that they had moved into it and started exploring the city, and jumped up and down in between doing a little victory dance.

"Young prince, please cease at once. You might fall and-" No sooner than the words left Rath's mouth, Presley turned a little too fast and toppled right over the back of the chair and hit the stone floor with an _'oomph!_'. Appalled that Presley may have just brained himself on their floor, the four quickly rushed over to check on the boy just in time to catch him laying on his back laughing like a lunatic.

"Oh dear." Nefer-tina said as she covered her mouth with one hand while Armon and Rath both made irked sounds and Ja-Kal sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while regarding his prince warily. It must be worse than they thought. The fall must have bruised up the prince's brain or something.

"Yes, our poor prince must have suffered a brain injury. A pity too since he'll need his brain when school starts up again."

"Do you think you can fix him Rath?" Armon asked as their prince's laughter died down to a few chuckles and snorts while his body twitched.

"What do I look like to you? A healer?" Rath snapped, worried that the boy may have done great damage to himself this time. Not that his clumsiness wasn't already an epic topic of discussion among them as it was. After all, Presley was always tripping over his feet. Or theirs. Or over the sacred cat. Or their tools, statues, the stairs-

Really someone should have seen this coming since the boy tended to trip over just about everything in his general vicinity. Especially when he was overly excited and not paying attention to things like he should.

"I'm...fine." Presley wheezed as he twitched a little more before finally going still. His head hurt, but not enough to dampen his spirits at the moment. He'd shake it off in a second, when he finally caught his breath. His joy of finally being free from school outweighing everything. _Thank god- _He didn't have to sit through another boring class or lecture until school started again.

Sighing in obvious relief, the four mummies waited until he finally decided he wanted up before they dared to try and move him. After all they had heard somewhere that moving injured people wasn't good. "Well now that we know you're okay..." Ja-Kal said as he reached down and grasped Presley's arm and hauled him to his feet as he said in a stern tone, "You should not jump on the furniture, my prince. You could have seriously injured yourself."

"Chill out, Ja-Kal. Kids jump on furniture. We run with scissors. We trip over our own feet and fall. We do stupid and reckless things. It's all part of growing up!"

"Perhaps. But it can't be considered normal with as many times as _you_ fall and get hurt." Rath said with a shake of his head as Ja-Kal released Presley's arm so that he could dust himself off.

Presley gave the sorcerer a dark look that Ja-Kal had dubbed the 'trouble' look. The same look he had got from the prince after saying something to offend him then wound up mysteriously in the middle of the nearest park butt naked the next morning when he awoke, startling several blue haired old ladies and giving a few others a real eye full.

He still had no idea how his prince had managed to pull off such a feat, but he had a sneaky suspicion that Nefer-tina and Armon must have helped. Especially since he knew that the prince wasn't strong enough to carry his dead weight over such a distance. At least not without waking him or throwing out his back anyways.

"I'm clumsy Rath." Presley said in a peeved tone as he glared at the sorcerer.

"No my prince, you aren't just clumsy. It's as if you have been cursed with misfortune."

"Ya know, before I met you four I might have believed that. But only if a woman dressed as a Gypsy had told me after robbing me of all my allowance money. But now...hn, not so much." Presley said as he finished dusting himself off and straightened his spine, which gave a loud cracking sound as he did so causing the four to visibly cringe.

Oh that sounded like it hurt.

"What is a Gypsy and why would she rob you?" Nefer-tina asked curiously.

"Because it's how they make their living back in the old days. They preyed on the weak minded... I don't know what they do now." Presley said quickly as he looked around for his backpack. It was almost five pm and he needed to leave. He had somewhere to be.

"What are you looking for my prince?" Armon asked.

"My backpack. It's almost five and I need to leave."

"Do you need to be home early?" Ja-Kal asked as he watched the boy spin around in a circle and almost trip over his feet while looking for his backpack when Armon reached down next to the couch and picked it up and held it out to the boy.

Presley grinned at Armon and took his pack from the man as he replied, "No nothing like that. I'm meeting up with an old friend in an hour, so I need to get going or I'll be late."

"An old friend? This is the first that you have mentioned meeting an old friend."

"Yeah, yeah- That's because I'm trying to drive you crazy. I gotta go."

"Wait! We will-"

"Not this time!" Presley called back as he ran towards the stairs, hoping that he could make a clean get away before any of them could stop him. He got to the stairs easily enough, but didn't notice the banana peel on the third step and let out a startled yelp as his foot went out from under him and he fell down the six other steps as he heard the four mummies practically shout,

_"Presley!" _As they all came running to see if he was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

"How fortunate that we were able to give you a ride to meet you're friend, my prince." Ja-Kal said as the hot-ra roared down the street towards the meeting place Presley had mentioned to them, albeit somewhat reluctantly before he'd been tossed over Armon's shoulder and carried to the car while his guardians all chatted happily.

In a dark mood, Presley thought about kicking the back of Ja-Kal's seat as he growled, "Fortunate how? That you managed to capture me? Or that I didn't break my neck falling down the stairs?"

"Perhaps a bit of both." Ja-Kal replied without a hint of remorse and snickered in amusement when he felt his prince's foot connect with the back of his car seat not once, but twice as the boy growled in irritation.

"My someone is moody today." Rath said in surprise at the prince's actions.

"You'd be moody too if you had four nosey mummies butting into _you're_ love life." Presley sniped as Nefer-tina glanced at him in the mirror and said,

"You're love life huh. So I guess that means that you're meeting a girl?"

"A girl that I'd really like not to have laugh at me like all the others. So I expect you guys to be on you're best behavior."

Rath snorted and crossed his arms over his chest as he said in a disdainful tone, "We're always on our best behavior. It's just that most humans you keep company with bring out the worst in us."

"Riiiggghhhtt. They bring it out. It has nothing at all to do with all the personal questions. The creepy looks. The stalking..." Presley said as he ticked off their faults on his fingers then sat back and looked at Rath who just sat there stammering as Armon asked,

"But how else will we protect you if Scarab has decided to used your friends as bait in a trap?"

"How else will we protect you from some girl's raging hormones." Nefer-tina said with a small grin as Ja-Kal corrected her.

"How else will we protect you from you're _own_ raging hormones?"

"Oh! And poor judgement! Don't forget he has poor judgement when it comes to girls." Armon said excitedly.

"It's not just poor judgement-" Rath said as he thought for a moment before stating, "It's what Ja-Kal calls being judgementally impaired."

"Hey!" Presley yelled as Rath and Armon received a downright mean look from the teen as he asked in an offended tone, "You really say that about me Ja-Kal?"

"And then some." Nefer-tina said with an amused giggle as Ja-Kal looked out the window and wondered where they were. Completely ignoring his prince for the moment. He knew that the prince may feel a little hurt at the moment but he would easily forget once they reached their destination and he saw his friend. If Nefer-tina hadn't gotten them lost again that is.

"Where are we?" He asked after a minute or so as they passed a building that looked just like the one that they had passed ten minutes ago.

"We're going around in circle's," Presley said in a bored tone as he looked out of the window and waved at the same group of homeless people he'd seen a few minutes ago. "Nefer-tina's idea of a little joke, I think."

"Hey! It's not a joke. I just wanted all of us to have a little chat before you saw you're friend that's all." Nefer-tina said in a defensive tone as she turned left instead of right. Confirming Presley's words. They had been going in a circle.

_I knew it. _Presley thought as he glanced down at his watch and sighed. It was ten minutes after five. No doubt Tia was probably standing in the sun somewhere, risking getting heatstroke simply for the sake of being able to see him again. His lips curved up slightly at the mere thought of her waiting for him to show. It reminded him of all the times he'd made her wait when he was a little kid who was totally head over heels for his pretty next door neighbor.

Sometimes the more things changed- the more they stayed the same.

He wondered if he would even recognize her now that she was twenty.

He hoped he would. But the only real memories that he had of her were of going over to her house and playing 'dragon slayer' and 'house' and such. She had always had such a great personality- He thought with a slight smile as it occurred to him that some jerk had probably snatched her up and married her by now. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that the hot-ra had stopped and was parked outside of the local youth center until Nefer-tina tapped him on the shoulder- startling him somewhat.

"My prince are you alright?" She asked as the others all looked at him with expressions ranging from concern to curiosity. Presley gave her a forced smile and muttered that he was fine as he climbed out of the car and grabbed his things and started for the door to the youth center as the mummies all exchanged a look then quickly followed after him.

(************************************************* ************************************************** ************************************)

Presley and the mummies walked into the youth center's swimming area as if they owned it and looked around. Presley searching for Tia while the others were searching out potential threats. It took a moment or so, but finally Presley heard someone call out and turned his head in the direction of a shockingly pretty young woman wearing a wrap around white swim suit with cut off faded denim shorts and soft peach colored skin and long jet black hair that fell nearly to her waist.

Presley dropped his things and ran over to the young woman and nearly tackled her as Rath, Ja-Kal and Armon all went slack jawed in disbelief while Nefer-tina practically looked like she wanted to shriek, _"Her! Her! She's a keeper!" _But instead settled for, "Whoa. I din't know that our prince had such an eye for beauty."

"I-Indeed." Rath stammered out after finally managing to collect his thoughts.

Ja-Kal merely made a thoughtful humming sound as he watched his prince hug the young woman and chatter away at her happily. So that was his prince's old friend. _Interesting, _Ja-Kal thought as the woman gave Presley a smirk as she pinched his cheeks then laughed when he yelled at her to stop. He hadn't known that his prince was so well acquainted with such a radiant beauty either.

It was surprising to the man, but not nearly as surprising as some of the other stuff he would soon learn about his prince.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys- I didn't mean to just leave you hanging like that.**

(********************************************************************************************************************************************)

The mummies watched for a good twenty minutes as their prince hugged on the young woman totally oblivious to the world around him. As he and his pretty older friend chatted happily just a few feet from them. "Hey do you remember when I was four and dad was in that bad car accident?" They heard Presley ask as the woman rubbed his back like one would a small child.

"The one where he nearly broke every bone in his body?" The woman asked absently. Mostly because there had been five accidents that she recalled. Two car accidents. One motorcycle accident. And two involving Presley's mother and a set of stairs.

Presley smiled and nodded. "Yup. That's the one."

"Yeah, I remember," Tia said as she moved her hand up to play with his soft brown hair, frowning because it had become longer than she liked and wondered when his mother last took the time to trim his hair. "It was you're birthday and you're mom showed up on my doorstep and practically beat the door down then handed you- who were crying by the way- off to me and said she'd be back later. First she had to murder an idiot."

"Yup. That's my mom." Presley said weakly, suddenly wondering about whether or not he should have mentioned the incident since Tia's family situation hadn't been the best when she was younger.

"How is you're dad anyways?" She asked as she looked down at him. He smiled and told her that his dad had finally run away from his mom fearing that if he stayed the next 'accident' would be his last, causing her to laugh softly at the idea of his adventure seeking father running in fear of his wife. If one thought about it, it really was a very, _very_ funny mental image.

"Well..." She said awkwardly before continuing, "At least he escaped before she wound up killing him."

"Yeah. No kidding." Presley said when she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness hit her and staggered a little bit and almost caused herself to fall on top of Presley.

"Tia?" Presley's voice sounded like it was a million miles away as he used himself to hold her up by locking his arms around her waist and cast a worried glance towards the mummies, catching Ja-Kal's watchful eye just long enough to mouth, _"Help me dammit!" _Causing him to come over to the two of them and quickly scoop Tia up in his arms- nearly taking Presley with him before the boy could let go of the woman's waist.

"What happened?" Ja-Kal demanded as he cast his prince a calculating look as he fell into step beside him.

"For as far back as I can remember, she's had bad health."

"Oh?" Ja-Kal said in a curious tone before asking, "How so?"

"I can't really remember everything since I was so small but being in the heat for too long does a number on her. Being too cold does a number on her. She runs fevers and is usually bed ridden for weeks- Today is kinda one of her good days which is why we decided to meet. But I guess that while she was waiting on me to show- she must have stayed in the sun for too long. You find her a place to sit in the shade and I'll go get her something to drink so she doesn't get sick. The last thing I need is an ambulance being called to pick her up."

"As you wish, my prince." Ja-Kal said as Presley took off in the direction of the concession stand, leaving him to take a moment to pause and scan the crowd, trying to find the others when he saw them all sitting at a table a good distance away with an umbrella over their heads. Making an annoyed tsking sound, Ja-Kal headed for the table where his comrades sat and in a clipped tone, ordered one of them to pull out a chair for the woman in Egyption.

The other's noticing his tone quickly jumped to do as he ordered all while staring at him wide eyed in disbelief. It was rare for him to use such a tone with them outside of battle. So naturally they were shocked and stunned as he set the woman down in the chair and placed a hand on one delicately boned shoulder in order to hold her upright so that she wouldn't slump over in the seat and possibly hit her head and took a moment to examine her up close.

She really was a beauty.

With her long dark hair, her pale, softly tanned skin, the shape of her eyes and lips... The gentle curve of her cheeks, the wealth of dark lashes that created little crescents against her cheeks as her dark hair slipped over one of her shoulders and partially hung down in her face. He moved his free hand to sweep the thick mass of silk back when she made a little sound and frowned a moment before her eyes fluttered open, giving him pause as she opened her eyes and looked up at him with an expression that could only have been called 'familiarity' and said in a slightly uncertain tone. "I-I know you, don't I?"

He started to shake his head no and tell her that she was wrong when she reached out with one hand, faster than he could react and snagged the wrist of his free hand and looked him dead in the eye and said his name before her eyes slipped closed again.


End file.
